slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Głupota Su
=Przedmioty i inne:= Głupota Su.jpg|Tak, to mówi samo za siebie ;) znów głupota Su.JPG|Bo to wielka jest głupota, by dać pożreć Tego Kota ^^ Napisy w szufladzie O o.png|Jako że głupota Su nie zna granic przechowujemy TO (i wiele innych) w szufladzie XD Kosmita.jpg|No łał.... Nasza Su nie potrafi rozróżnić kosmity od kosmity XD Chinomimi.jpg|Su posiada wyjątkowo krótką pamięć. Odc. 9 patyk....png|Z serii: co Su trzyma w szufladzie. kawałkiplastiku.JPG|Kolejny dowód na wadę wzroku niedopałkipapierosów.JPG|Kto brałby coś takiego do rak? Oczywiście nasza Su. Cat.png|Jak głupim trzeba być, by nie rozpoznać statuetki ku czci Tego Kota Zjęcie do dokumentów.png|Tak Su... co ty siebie nie rozpoznajesz ??? Pączki XD.png|Z serii co Su trzyma w szufladzie: Pączki Pierścionek.png|Bo Su nie wie co się z pierścionkiem robi. Bransoletka.png|Bo tak trudno się domyślić do kogo należy XD. 3Kiki.jpeg|Tylko Su zgodziłaby się pół dnia biegać za czymś takim. Bez tytułu0.png|No a co można zrobić z ołówkiem i kartką? loool.JPG|no co ty XDDD.JPG|tego nawet nie skomentuje... naszyjnik_zgubił_dajana.PNG|Według Su, to naszyjnik zgubił Dajana ;) Struny.png|Z serii: Co Su trzyma w szufladzie... Najwidoczniej mu ich w końcu nie dała...Sknera jedna :D Halloween-mieszkanie.jpg|Jej rodzice mają dość jej głupoty dlatego umieścili w jej pokoju pająki żeby się jej pozbyć Słoik z pająkami.png|Jedyne zwierzątka, które może hodować Su. 680px-Odc. Halloween 2012 rzeczy.png|Czyżby Su była na tyle głupia aby schować zwłoki do szuflady? oczywiście xD Tak o nie walczyła|Myślę, że przez wakacje zdążyły spleśnieć XD. bez tytułu.JPG|Coś Su nie może się zdecydować które wziąć ;) hyhyhyhyhy.png|Och, ktoś wreszcie zauważył inteligencję Su ^^ ! klapek Iris.jpg|Su przechowuje u siebie w szufladzie klapek Iris. Dziurawe buty.jpg|Su popyla po Biegunie w dziurawych butach. Chyba paznokci nie obcięła i oto efekt... suu.jpg|Bo Su nosi obroże... krzesło_dywan.PNG|Czyli gdzie wylądowały rzeczy z piwnicy... Koperta.png|Rzeczywiście kopertę ukradła Amber... 14 Butelki.png|Su idealnie potrafi określić liczbę butelek. karnisz... .PNG|Su albo umie podwajać rzeczy, które kupiła, albo zamontowała karnisz, który leży w jej szufladzie. Libray.png|Su znowu ma ogromny wybór To po co je wynosila.png|Su wynosi rzeczy z piwnicy po to, żeby je móc tam zanieść z powrotem... LuizQa.png|Dwie pary okularów... Cóż za swag XD~ Album Debry.png|Su trzyma w szufladzie album Debry - swojego wroga o.O Lol_xD.PNG|Niedługo cała postać Suśki,zaginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach... =Dialogi z których wynika to, iż Sucrette nie grzeszy inteligencją:= Su: Kpisz sobie ze mnie!? Nie ma opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły! Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest na tyle głupia i odważna, żeby sprzeciwiać się głównemu gospodarzowi.'' 650px|thumb|Screen od wujka googla...left Wniosek 1: ''Su nie zna alfabetu'' Wniosek 2: (odp b.) ''Su zawsze znajduje inteligentne pytania ściśle zwiazane z tematem.'' Wniosek 3: (odp c.) ''Su myśli ze jest fajna przeplatajac angielski z polskim'.'' '''Wniosek 4: (odp d.) ''Su jest mistrzem ortografii. Uczcie sie od niej! Bo "Nienawidzę" wcale nie pisze się razem...'' thumb|650px||Z serii google tłumacz prawdę ci powie ^^ Wniosek: Su jest taka głupia, gdyż wychowywała się w patologicznej rodzinie, gdzie ojciec był transwestytą -_- ''' Plik:Frdxtf.png '''Wniosek: ''Su jest genialna - myśli, że plagi były tylko trzy ;D'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su to zboczeniec O_O'' Rozmowa o Amber: Nataniel: '''Tak? '''Su: '''Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest mistrzynią niedopowiedzeń.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: '''Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z mopsem dyrektorki. '''Su: '''Też się nazywa Kiki? '''Wniosek: ''Bo każdy pies jedno ma imię.'' Wniosek 2: ''Tak, bo Kastiel mimo iż powiedział, że jego pies nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyry, to jeszcze nazwał by go Kiki.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su próbuje być zabawna i inteligentna.'' Amber: 'Zapomniałaś oddać mi dolary? '''Su: '(odchodzisz, szybko!) '''Amber: '''Hej! Co to za ubranie?! '''Su: '''A wiesz, postanowiłam zainwestować w te modne ciuchy. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że najlepszą zemstą są komplementy i bezsensowne wydawanie pieniędzy.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to ci w czymś pomoże? '''Su: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Bleee... '''Wnionsek: ''Tak Su, idź poszukaj w piwnicy. Przecież gumowych nie sprzedają.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Rozalia: Duch w szkole? Co za pomysł. Chyba jesteś trochę dziwna. Su: (Skończę jako wariatka, jeżeli będę wszystkim o tym mówić...) Wniosek: ''Niestety Su, dla ciebie jest już za póżno... :)'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Euch, euch (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha? '''Su: '''Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, wszystko co ma cień i krzyczy jest duchem.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Su: Chyba śnię! Wiesz, że dałam się okraść Amber?! Wniosek: ''Su lubi przyznawać się do winy. Znowu.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Su: Dałam się przyłapać, kiedy mazałam po szafce... Kastiel: Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?? Postradałaś zmysły?? Wniosek: ''Niestety najwyraźniej tak, skoro dała się przyłapać oraz przyznaje się publicznie do winy ;).'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona? Su: Będę gorsza od niej. Wniosek: ''Marzeniem Su jest być głupszą od Amber... Najwyraźniej już to zrobiła XD.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: ''' Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! (...) '''Wniosek: ''Kas, ,,czasem" to za mało powiedziane :)'' Wniosek 2: ''Eureka! Ktos zauważył! :D'' ___________________________________________________________________ Plik:Xd.png Wniosek: ''Su bardzo lubi powtarzać swoje błędy XD'' Plik:Ep4_kas_do_su.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uwierzy we wszystko, a pojęcie ironi jest jej obce.'' thumb|650px|left|Su: Może nudziło go odprowadzanie mnie do domu? Wniosek:'' Tak, Su. Przecież to można wywnioskować - zwłaszcza po jego zarumienionej twarzy i fakcie, że trzymał cię za rękę (Su nie odróżnia opalenia od rumieńca - część 1)'' Su: '''Wiesz, kto ukradł sprawdziany? '''Nataniel: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał. '''Su: '''Ehh... Niech pomyślę... '''Wniosek: ''Su lubi żartować.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie do końca opanowała trudną sztukę rozumienia innych ludzi.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Melania: '''Od czasu do czasu pomagam mu z papierami. '''Su: '''Aha, czyli, że jest kilku głównych gospodarzy? '''Wniosek: ''Styl myślenia Su jest dość prosty.'' ______________________________________ Kastiel:? '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już więcej przesłuchiwać. '''Wniosek: ''Su rozsiewa złą sławę swoimi czynami.'' Kastiel: '''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze. I co to zmieni, że ci o tym powiedziałem? '''Su: '''Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe. '''Wniosek: ''Dla Su brak gotówki jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Lysander: '''Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo. '''Su: '''Jestem dziewczyną i nie cierpię wierszy... '''Wniosek: ''Su zawsze wie jak podnieść bliźniego na duchu.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona... '''Su: '''Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, masz rację. W końcu Amber wcale Cię nie dręczyła, a Nataniel nie stanął w Twojej obronie.'' Plik:Ach_ta_Su.jpg Wniosek: ''Komentarze Su zawsze mają sens i związek z wypowiedzią rozmówcy.'' left Wniosek: ''Su, wielce zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś kiedykolwiek coś zaczaiła.'' Wniosek 2 : ''Nie rozumie nawet komplementów skierowanych do jej osoby.'' left Wniosek: Su lubi myśleć na głos. Lysander: Nie jesteś zbyt bystra. Su: '''(Co on ma na myśli?) '''Wniosek: Su nie rozumie nawet skierowanej pod jej adresem obrazy :D Nataniel: '''Gdybym wiedział, że będę mógł zobaczyć cię w stroju kąpielowym to bym... Chciałem powiedzieć... Ciepło... Ciepło dzisiaj co nie?... '''Su: '''To prawda, jesteś cały czerwony. Spaliłeś się na słońcu. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle głupia, żeby nie rozróżnić rumieńca od oparzenia słonecznego (częśc 2).'' .________________________________________________________________ Leo: '''Stało się coś? Wyglądasz na podnieconą. '''S: '''Nie, nieprawda! '''Rozalia: '''Su chce zobaczyć Lysia w kąpielówkach! '''Wniosek: ''Prawda o zboczeństwie Su wyszła na jaw.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie umie kłamać'' _________________________________________________________________ Su: Chodziłeś za mną? Lysander: Jesteśmy na tej samej plaży. To normalne, że możemy na siebie wpaść. Nie musi to od razu oznaczać, że za tobą chodzę. Wniosek: ''Su twierdzi, że jest śledzona.'' left|630px Wniosek: ''Mocną stroną Su jest nie tylko głupota, ale i ortografia.'' Plik:Coś_czego_nei_wiemy.jpg Wniosek: ''Su spala się na słońcu. Wampiry są wszędzie.'' lysander 1.jpg|Su tak koniecznie chce zobaczyć tatuaż, że postanawia za namową Rozy, położyć na koszuli Lysandra pająka... lysander 2.jpg|... i oto konsekwencje xd Wniosek: ''Su ma przekichane szczęście ;p.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nasza Su cieszy się dobrą reputacją wsród pająków :3'' thumb|640px|left|Su przez poprzednie 9 odcinków starała się uwieść jakiegoś chłopaka, a teraz się obściskuje z Dakotą O_O. Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo łatwa do poderwania i ufna w stosunku do nieznajomych.'' left Wniosek: ''Tylko Su jest tak głupia, żeby na wyjazd nad morze zapomnieć stroju kąpielowego.'' left Wniosek: ''Bo dla Su to jest zbyt skomplikowany fakt - dźwięk wydobywający się z głośników'' Bliźniaki.jpg Wniosek: ''Długo jej to zajęło...'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie zwraca uwagi na głupotę innych '' Wniosek 2: ''Nie tylko Su ma problemy z Gramatyką. '' ArminAlex1.jpg|Su szuka chłopaka (Alexa) któremu pomogła ArminAlex2.jpg| ArminAlex3.jpg|(...) ArminAlex4.jpg| ArminAlex5.jpg|Każdy się nabija z ciebie Su :)) ArminAlex6.jpg|Chociaż raz masz racje :) Wniosek: ''Bo Su największa cnota, to szczerość i głupota :).'' Wniosek 2: ''Przydałyby się okularki dla starej babuni.'' Plik:Niedzwiedzie.png Wniosek: ''Su, przecież jedziesz do lasu...'' frame|Jednak nie tylko Su nie czai ---- Kastiel: '''O tu jesteś, szukałem cię. '''Su: '''Ja ciebie też (On też założył swój strój) '''Wniosek: ''Su naprawdę jest odkrywcza...'' Plik:W_lesie.jpg Wniosek: ''Su współczuje Amber niewiedzy. '' 650px Wniosek: ''Su jest tak głupia jak i szczera.'' odcinek 11- nataniel13.jpg|Su się nie zastanawia, Su po prostu działa. odcinek 11- nataniel14.jpg|Kiedy Su czegoś chce, to nie ma zmiłuj. I myślenia o konsekwencjach. odcinek 11- nataniel15.jpg|... odcinek 11- nataniel16.jpg|Taki mądry!? To czemu sam nie wszedłeś na tę skałę? :/ Wniosek: Su nie myśli, Su działa. left Wniosek: ''Su nie nadaję się zbyt na polonistkę.'' ---- Kastiel: '''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. '''Su: '''Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ' '''Wniosek: ''Su jest świadoma swojej głupoty.' '''Wniosek 2: ''Su jest posłuszna jak piesio. ' left '''Wniosek: ''Przecież już każdy wie, że Su jest na tyle głupia, że niemal zdolna do wszystkiego.' Plik:Prawdziwarola.jpg '''Wniosek: ''Ktoś odkrył czym jest Su. ''' Su: Myślałam, że to raczej TY nie będziesz się interesować dziewczynami... Wniosek: ''Su nie wolno mówić, że ktoś jest gejem nawet jak masz na to dowody.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi.'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie odróżnia klasy od dziedzińca.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw mówi, potem myśli ciąg dalszy...'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su ma w czym wybierać.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw działa potem myśli część kolejna XD.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su chciała się popisać kulturą osobistą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su za dużo czasu spędza z Lysandrem... < Staje się poetką >'' left Wniosek: ''Su będzie miała kogo obwiniać za zniknięcie psa :)'' left Wniosek: Su wstydzi się swoich zębów ( odeszła teoria " Su najpierw działa, potem myśli" ) Plik:Hahah.png Wniosek 1: ''Su jest świadoma swoich błędów i wynikających z tego konsekwencji.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su kłamie i planuje nie robić czegoś co i tak zrobi.'' ' SU jak ninja1.png SU jak ninja2.png SU jak ninja3.png SU jak ninja4.png SU jak ninja5.png SU jak ninja6.png ' Wniosek: ''... '' left Wniosek: ''Nie, Su ależ skąd, to przecież tylko dzwonek do drzwi...'' left Wniosek: ''Su myślała, że trudno ją przechytrzyć'' left Wniosek: ''Su wolałaby spędzić resztę życia pod kołdrą'' Su ma problemy ze zrozumieniem.PNG Su co to moze znaczyc.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz 2.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz3.PNG Wniosek: ''Su w tym odcinku ma wyjątkowo duży problem ze zrozumieniem tego co się do niej mówi...'' Plik:Su nie wie co mowi xD.PNG Wniosek: ''Su najpierw mówi, potem myśli cz. kolejna'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie wie co mówi.'' Plik:Su boi sie o posade.PNG Wniosek: ''Su boi się o swoją posadę... nie martw się Su, nikt nie jest głupszy od ciebie...'' left Wniosek: ''Przecież po tym co się stało Su zrobi impreze...'' left Wniosek: ''Su jak zwykle, najpierw mówi, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co...'' Wniosek 2: ''Su po raz kolejny prosi się o facepalma http://images.wikia.com/familysf/pl/images/f/fc/Facepalm_emoticon.PNG'' left Wniosek: ''Su daje z siebie najwięcej w przypadku robienia nieznanych jej min.'' Wniosek 2: ''A teraz sobie wyobraźcie tę sytuację...'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie jest świadoma ile wydaję na swoje ubrania i dodatki prawie co odcinek.'' left Wniosek: ''Su tak trudno pogodzić prawdę, że zakazuję innym ją mówić.'' left Wniosek: ''Su przyprawia chłopców o rumieniec co odcinek, a ona tego nie zauważa.'' left Wniosek: ''Su ma problemy z wysławianiem się, nawet w myślach.'' 20 jak Su coś palnie cz1.png 20 jak Su coś palnie cz2.png Wniosek: ''Z serii "Jak Su coś palnie..."'' 20 cel życia Su cz1.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz2.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz3.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz4.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz5.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz6.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz7.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz8.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz9.PNG Wniosek: ''Su próbuje używać sarkazmu... niespecjalnie jej to wychodzi.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su próbuje odwlec rozmowę od głupoty, którą palnęła... tylko po to, żeby zaraz znów coś palnąć...'' Wniosek 3: ''Su powoli zaczyna rozumieć jej sposób bycia kiedy inni ją cytują.'' Plik:20 su i głupie pytania.PNG Wniosek: ''Z serii "Su i głupie pytania"'' Plik:20 su i jej odczucia.PNG Wniosek: ''Emocje mają specyficzny wpływ na odczucia Su.'' Plik:Ha_ha,_ale_jesteś_głupi!.png Wniosek: ''Su potrafi rozpoznać głupotę u innych, ale u siebie już nie.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su właśnie podważyła pozytywność Alexy'ego...'' =Odcinki Specjalne:= Su: Kupiłam dzisiaj u jubilera dziwny, świecący pierścionek, który założyłam na palec. Zastanawiam się po co ja to zrobiłam... Wniosek: ''Su nie wie co i po co kupuje oraz zakłada na palce podejrzane pierścionki, a w dodatku nie panuje nad tym co robi.'' Plik:Raj.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uważa że górka ze śniegiem to Raj.'' Willy: '''Jeżeli Ci powiem że mam 20 lat to mi uwierzysz? '''Su: '''Mówisz serio? '''Willy: '''W ogóle idiotko, mam 7 lat. '''Wniosek: ''Nie dość, że Su bystra jak woda w przerębli, to jeszcze ma kłopoty ze wzrokiem.'' SFOdWiel68.JPG SFOdWiel69.JPG SFOdWiel70.JPG SFOdWiel71.JPG SFOdWiel72.JPG SFOdWiel73.JPG SFOdWiel74.JPG SFOdWiel75.JPG Wniosek: ''To zadziwiające, jak spotkanie z nieletnim królikiem może uwypuklić niesamowitą inteligencję Su.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nawet 7-latek umie wykiwać Su...'' Su: '''Miło Cię poznać. Chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Czy to ty dałeś do zjedzenia ziarna kurom Charliego? '''Wenka: '''Czy naprawdę myślisz, że się przyznam, jeżeli to byłem ja? '''Su: '''Tak, jeżeli jesteś uczciwy. '''Wenka: '''Bo myślisz, że ktoś kto sabotuje pracę swojego brata, jest uczciwy?! '''Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest nie tylko głupia, ale także naiwna XD.'' left Charlie: '''Nie, wytargam ich za uszy. Nikt nie ma prawa ciągnąć kogoś za uszy, są zbyt wrażliwe. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że każda rzecz, która jest niezgodna z prawem jest związana z zabójstwem'' Iris.jpg|Nasza Su zna się na ludziach Epickie porównanie.jpg|Epickie porównanie Gadzet.jpg|Su zatraciła się w gadżetach dziewczyna.jpg Ambre?.jpg|Su umie rozpoznać każdego.. Tylko gdzie on jest podobny do Amber!? cuksy.jpg|Nasza Su, dowiedziała się, że nie zna wszystkich roślin! Kijek.jpg|Gałęzie muszą mieć honor, żeby zniżyć się do poziomu Su myslenie.jpg 16.jpg Su: '''Wow to Kastiel, wygląda jakby dopiero co wziął prysznic. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo spostrzegawcza. '' left Wniosek: Nasza Su ciekawie odczuwa podmuch wiatru. left Wniosek: Su umie grać aktorsko, nawet w miejscu gdzie nie ma publiczności lub bardzo dobrze udaje. left Wniosek: Nareszcie ktoś powiedział Su szczerą i bolesną prawde. ''' left '''Wniosek: Su woli siedzieć w domu niż cokolwiek robić i wcale nie uważa tego za szczegół. left Wniosek: Tak, skoro "Potężna Czarownica" nie potrafi odczytać rozmazanego słowa to Su napewno da radę ! left Wniosek: Su stosuje różne metody koncentracji i jeszcze ma świadomość tego, co robi. Su: 'Dziwne imię. '''Tije: '''Lepsze od Twojego, ja wolę mówić Tije niż Sucrette. '''Su: '(A ja wolę mówić Sucrette!) '''Wniosek: ''Su woli mówić Su niż jakiekolwiek inne imię. '' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi (część XX), w dodatku będąc nieuprzejma.'' Świeci.jpg Fasef.jpg Wniosek: ''Dla Su, wszystko, co świeci - jest podejrzane...'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie ważne, że jakiś podejrzany ten pierścionek, Su i tak go założy. '' left <''Wniosek: Su nie wie co widzi.'' left Wniosek: ''Naprawdę jesteś aż tak naiwna myśląc, że taki związek przetrwałby próbe czasu?'' Wniosek 2: ''Co ty za krzyżówki genetyczne chciałaś zrobić? Jakby ich dzieci wyglądały? '' left Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle szalona, że rozmawia sama ze sobą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw musi zobaczyć, potem założyć. Nawet, jakby miała to być sprawa życia i śmierci.'' left Wniosek: ''Są stworzenia głupsze, niż Su.'' left Wniosek: ''Su zna się na zwierzętach.'' left Wniosek: ''Ktoś właśnie uświadomił Su, jej głupotę.'' Cmentar.jpg Cmentar2.jpg Wniosek: ''Su nie odróżnia miejsc, w których się znajduje.'' left Wniosek: ''Su - facet ci komplementy prawi, a ty z czymś takim wyjeżdżasz.'' =Inne fakty:= * Su musi być ograniczona przez PA - dla dobra własnego i innych XD, * Jest w stanie wymyślić przeciętnie tylko 3 wersje odpowiedzi do C, w odcinku 5 wyjątkowo się wysiliła: dobiła J, * WSZYSTKO przechowuje w swej magicznej szufladzie, * Ogłupia nawet Wujka Google :D, * Rozmawia sama ze sobą, * Zbiera śmieci, * Zakłada podejrzane pierścionki, a później nie potrafi ich zdjąć, * Codziennie jest w szkole, ale nie chodzi na lekcje, * Odruchowo wskakuje i wyskakuje z szafek. center|600px Kategoria:Dowody głupoty Kategoria:Społeczność